JLA/Avengers: The Animated Series
Plot A new animated show on cartoonnetwork and the Hub which features all your heroes from 2 different comcis when DC and Marvel Heroes form an allience ageinst Evil of Lex Luthor, Docter Doom, Baron Zemo and Iron Monger also the Crime Syndicate.This time in the series, Superman and Wonder woman's eye's are both brown and the have a romatice relationship throughout the show. Heroes from 2 different comics join in the new series from the creaters of Ben 10, Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, and Justice League (Men of Action). Characters 'The Justice Avengers' *'Superman (Leader) (voiced by - George Newbern): ' *'Wonder Woman (2nd leader in command and in love with Superman) (voiced by - Courtenay Taylor): ' *'Batman (3rd leader)(voiced by - Kevin Conroy): ' *'Spider-Man (voiced by - Josh Keaton):' *'Captain America (4th leader)(voiced by - Brian Bloom): ' *'Black Panther (voiced by - James C. Mathis III)' *'Iron Man (5th leader wears the Mark VI and the Extremis Armor)(voiced by - Marc Worden): ' **'JARVIS (voiced by Phil LaMarr):' *'Eddie Brock/Venom (a villain in trust) (voiced by - John DiMaggio):' *'Luke Cage (voiced by - Khary Payton)' *'Thor (voiced by - Rick D. Wasserman):' *'Zatanna (voiced by - Kari Wahlgren)' *'Wally West/Flash (voiced by - Josh Keaton): ' *'Martian Manhunter (voiced by - Jonathan Adams)' *'Vixen (voiced by - Cree Summer)' *'Static (voiced by - Phil LaMarr)' *'War Machine (voiced by - Phil LaMarr)' *'Fantastic 4' **'Mister Fantastic (voiced by - Hiro Kanagawa)' **'Invisible Woman (voiced by - Grey DeLisle)' **'Thing (voiced by - Fred Tatasciore)' **'Human Torch (voiced by - David Kaufman)' *'Hal Jordan/Green Lanturn (voiced by - Loren Lester)' *'Crimson Fox (voiced by - Holly Fields)' *'Elektra (voiced by - Jennifer Hale)' *'Supergirl (In the mathix outfit)(voiced by - Summer Glau)' *'Captain Atom (voiced by - Xander Berkeley)' *'Daredevil (voiced by - David Kaye)' *'X-Men' **'Wolverine (voiced by - Steven Blum)' **'Cyclops (voiced by - Nolan North)' **'Shadowcat (later forced by new director of SHIELD, Maria Hill to change her codename to Gypsy for once) (voiced by - Danielle Judovits)' **'Lockheed (voiced by - Derek Stephen Prince)' **'Iceman (voiced by - Yuri Lowenthal)' **'Beast (voiced by - Fred Tatasciore)' **'Jubilee (voiced by - Chiara Zanni)' **'Rogue (voiced by - Catherine Taber)' **'Storm (voiced by - Susan Dalian)' **'Nightcrawler (voiced by - Liam O'Brien)' **'Colossus (voiced by - Phil Morris)' **'Gambit (voiced by - Michael Dunn)' **'Havok (voiced by - Jason Zumwalt)' **'Jean Grey (Friends with Wonder Woman) (voiced by - Jennifer Hale)' **'Professor X (voiced by - Jim Ward)' *'Wildcat (voiced by - R. Lee Ermey)' *'Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle (voiced by - Will Friedle)' *'Hawkeye (voiced by - Chris Cox):' *'Aquaman (voiced by - John DiMaggio)' *'Silver Sable (Ultimate version) (voiced by - Jennifer Hale)' *'Carter Hall/Hawkman (voiced by - Michael Gough)' *'Greg Saunders/Vigilante (voiced by - Nathan Fillion)' *'Silver Surfer (later turned out to be Dark Surfer and betrays the team) (voiced by - Bumper Robinson)' *'Green Arrow (voiced by - James Arnold Taylor)' *'Booster Gold (voiced by - Tom Everett Scott)' *'Skeets (voiced by - Billy West)' *'Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl (voiced by - Maria Canals Barrera)' *'B'wana Beast (voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Doctor Fate (voiced by - Greg Ellis)' *'The Question (voiced by - Nicholas Guest)' *'Plastic Man (voiced by - Tom Kenny)' *'Deadpool (voiced by - Nolan North)' *'Moon Knight (voiced by - Robin Atkin Downes)' *'Hulk (voiced by - Fred Tatasciore): ' **'Bruce Banner (voiced by - Gabriel Mann)' *'Ghost Rider (voiced by - Nolan North)' *'Doctor Light (voiced by - Lauren Tom)' *'Metamorpho (voiced by - Scott Menville)' *'Black Lightning (voiced by - Bumper Robinson)' *'Katana (voiced by - Kim Mai Guest)' *'Geo-Force (voiced by - Hunter Parrish)' *'Halo (voiced by - Kira Tozer)' *'S.H.I.E.L.D. ' **'Nick Fury (voiced by - Marc Graue):' Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., disappears at the season finale. Soon returns **'Black Widow (voiced by - Vanessa Marshall)': **'Maria Hill (voiced by - Kari Wührer): New director of S.H.I.E.L.D. at the beginning of season 2' **'Jimmy Woo (voiced by - Nolan North)' **'Clay Quartermain (voiced by - Troy Baker)' **'Mockingbird (voiced by - Elizabeth Daily)' **'Brent Jackson (voiced by - Jeff Bennett)' **'Sharan Carter (voiced by - Catherine Taber): Girlfriend of Captain America' **'Dum Dum Dugan (voiced by - Keith Szarabajka)' **'Kymberly Taylor (voiced by - Lisa Ann Beley)' **'S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents (voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker, Tom Kane, Bruce Timm, Patrick Warburton, Travis Willingham, Wally Kurth, David Wills, Andrew Kishino, Phil LaMarr and Fred Tatasciore)' **'Mandroids' *'Congorilla (a 25ft golden gorilla) (voiced by - Marc Thompson)' *'The Lizard (not portrayed as a villain) (voiced by - Roger L. Jackson)' *'Obsidian (voiced by - Marc Thompson)' *'Falcon (voiced by - Alimi Ballard)' *'Justice (voiced by - Sean Donnellan)' *'Grace (voiced by - Lisa Ortiz)' *'Elongated Man (voiced by - Sean Donnellan)' *'Fire (voiced by - Grey DeLisle)' *'Raptor/Gary Wilton Jr (voiced by- Lex Lang)' *'Spy Smasher (voiced by - Marc Diraison)' *'Ice (voiced by - Kimberly Oja)' *'She-Hulk (wears a puple leotard showing cleavage) (voiced by - Lisa Zane)' *'Iron Fist (voiced by - Ben Diskin)' *'Steel (voiced by - Michael Dorn)' *'Cloak and Dagger (voiced by - Ahmed Best (Cloak), America Young (Dagger))' *'Ray Palmer/Atom (voiced by - John C. McGinley)' *'Aztek (voiced by - Scott Patterson)' *'Stargirl and S.T.R.I.P.E. (voiced by - Hope Levy (Stargirl), Phil Morris (S.T.R.I.P.E.))' *'Jim Corrigan/Spectre (voiced by - Gary Cole)' *'Hawk and Dove (voiced by Greg Ellis (Hawk), Dee Bradley Baker (Dove))' *'Etrigan the Demon (voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Metal Men (voiced by - Hynden Walch, Corey Burton, Lex Lang, Bill Fagerbakke, Brian Bloom, Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Blackhawk (voiced by - Robert Picardo)' *'Prodigy (voiced by - LeVar Burton)' *'Vision (voiced by - Peter Jessop)' *'Captain Marvel Jr. (voiced by - Bruce Timm)' *'Scarlet Witch (voiced by - Kate Higgins)' *'Huntress (voiced by - Tara Strong)' *'Wonder Man (voiced by - Phil LaMarr)' *'Black Canary (voiced by - Grey DeLisle)' *'Spider-Woman (voiced by - Mary Elizabeth McGlynn)' *'Doctor Strange (voiced by - Roger Rose)' *'Wasp and Hank Pym/Giant-Man/Ant-Man (later retires) (voiced by - Colleen O'Shaughnessey (Wasp), Wally Wingert (Giant-Man/Ant-Man)): ' *'Firestar (voiced by - Kimberly Brooks)' *'Mystek (voiced by - Marc Thompson)' *'Sentry (voiced by - Eric Bauza)' *'Red Tornado (voiced by - Corey Burton)' *'Tigra (voiced by - Lenore Zann)' *'Vibe (voiced by - Carlos Alazraqui)' *'Maxima (voiced by - Charlotte Sullivan)' *'Valkyrie (voiced by - Michelle Trachtenberg)' *'Roy Harper/Speedy (voiced by - Jason Marsden)' *'Patriot (voiced by - Ogie Banks)' *'Batgirl (voiced by - Mae Whitman)' *'Nightwing (voiced by - Neil Patrick Harris)' *'Conner Kent/Superboy (wears Superman uniform) (voiced by Nolan North)' *'Robin (Tim Drake) (voiced by - Jesse McCartney)' *'Beast boy (voiced by - Greg Cips)' *'Starfire (voiced by - Hynden Walch)' *'Ravin (voiced by - Tara Strong)' *'Cyborg (voiced by - Khary Payton)' *'Kid Flash (voiced by - Jason Spisak)' *'Miss Martain (voiced by - Danica McKellar)' *'Donna Troy (voiced by - Maria Sokoloff)' *'Bishop (voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Penance (voiced by - Ben Diskin)' *'Guardsman (voiced by - Patrick Warburton)' *'Blackwing (voiced by - Dan Green)' *'Cable (voiced by - Robin Atkin Downes)' *'Ronin (Ultimate version) (voiced by - Sean Schemmel)' *'Doom Patrol' **'Mento (voiced by - Xander Berkeley)' **'Robotman' (voiced by - Peter Onorati) **'Elasti-Girl (voiced by - Olivia d'Abo)' **'Negative Man (voiced by - Judge Reinhold)' *'Red Rocket (voiced by - Kirk Thornton)' *'M/Monet St. Croix (voiced by - Salli Richardson)' *'Atom Smasher (voiced by - James Horan)' *'Gypsy (formely Shadowcat) (voiced by - Danielle Judovits)' *'Olympia (former member of the Crime Syndicate) (voiced by - Kelly Sheridan)' 'Solo Heroes and Villains and other Characters' *'Dark Surfer (traitor of the JLA) (voiced by - Bumper Robinson)' *'Tinkerer (voiced by - Thom Adcox-Hernandez)' *'Blade (voiced by - Khary Payton)' *'Thundra (Friends with Wonder Woman)(voiced by - Bella Hudson)' *'The Music Miester (voiced by Neil Patrick Harris)' *'The Terrible Trio (voiced by - Phil Morris, Edoardo Ballerini, Sam Reigel)' *'Kravin the Hunter (voiced by - Neil Kaplan)' *'The Military' **'General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross (voiced by - Keith Ferguson)' **'General Eiling (works for Ross as hi Colonel) (voiced by - J.K. Simmons)' *'Man-Bat (voiced by - Peter MacNichol)' *'Mongul (voiced by - Gary Anthony Williams)' *'Black Cat (voiced by - Tricia Helfer)' *'Clara Kent/Superwomen (voiced by Tara Strong)' *'Hippolyta (voiced by - Susan Sullivan)' *'Devil Dinosaur (vocals by the T-rex from Jurassic Park and soon voiced by - S. Scott Bullock)' *'Doc Samson (voiced by - Cam Clarke)' *'Detective Chimp (voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Bronze Tiger (voiced by - Gary Sturgis)' *'Hobgoblin (voiced by - Tony Todd)' *'Ka-Zar (voiced by - Cam Clarke)' *'Shanna the She Devil (voiced by - Lara Gilchrist)' *'Zabo (voiced by Dan Castellaneta)' *'Jonah Hex (voiced by - Thomas Jane)' *'Commissioner Gordon (voiced by - Tom Kane)' *'Amazo (the golden Android from JLU series) (voiced by - Robert Picardo)' *'Rhino (voiced by - Clancy Brown)' *'Sandman (voiced by - John DiMaggio)' *'Kang the Conqueror (voiced by - Jonathan Adams)' *'Brotherhood of mutants' **'Quicksilver (voiced by - Mark Hildreth)' **'Avalanch (voiced by - James Patrick Stuart)' **'Domino (voiced by - Gwendoline Yeo)' **'Toad (voiced by - A. J. Buckley)' **'Blob (voiced by - Stephen Stanton)' *'Wendigo (voiced by - Frank Welker)' *'Lobo (voiced by - Brad Garrett)' *'A-Bomb (voiced by - Andrew Francis)' *'Skrulls (voiced by - George Boothby, Dee Bradley Baker, Richard McGonagle, Kathleen Barr)' *'Super-Skrull (voiced by - Mark Oliver)' *'Titannus (voiced by - Bumper Robinson)' *'Namor the Sub-Mariner (voiced by - Michael Adamthwaite)' *'Zzzax (voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Phantom Rider (voiced by - Sam Elliot)' *'Emma Frost (voiced by - Kari Wahlgren)' *'Stegron (voiced by - Sean Schemmel)' *'Sauron (voiced by - John Kassir)' *'Predator X (voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Jeb Stuart/Huanted Tank (voiced by - Tom Kenny)' *'The Punisher (voiced by - Thomas Jane)' *'Doomsday (Killed by the Hulk in battle)(voiced by - Michael Jai White) ' *'Sunset Bain (voiced by - Lisa Ortiz)' *'Proto-Bot (voiced by - Jeff Bennett)' *'Man-Ape (voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson):' *'Control Freak (voiced by - Alexander Polinsky)' *'Odin (voiced by - Clancy Brown)' *'Sif (voiced by - Grey DeLisle)' *'Balder (voiced by - Nolan North)' *'Hogun (voiced by - Michael Dorn)' *'Fandral (voiced by - Daran Norris)' *'Volstagg (voiced by - Fred Tatasciore)' *'Hela (voiced by - Nika Futterman)' *'Ra's al Ghul (voiced by - Peter Woodward)' *'Talia Ghul (voiced by - Andrea Bowen)' *'Madame Web (voiced by - Susane Blakeslee)' *'Lady Lotus (voiced by - Gabrielle Carteris)' *'Senyaka (voiced by - Frank Welker)' *'Konvikt (This version has no godlike powers and he wears a golden helmet and armor) (voiced by - Richard Green):' *'Morgaine Le Fay (voiced by - Olivia d'Abo)' *'Minotaur (voiced by - )' 'Symbiotes' *'Carnage (leader) (voiced by - Tom Kenny)' * Phage (wears an yellow symbiote) (voiced by - Wayne Grayson) * Lasher (voiced by - Danny Cooksey) * Agony (voiced by - Maryke Hendrikse) * Riot (wears a dark blue symbiote) (voiced by - Jim Cummings) * Mayhem (a woman wears an Orange Symbiote and more attractive) - (voiced by - Tia Carrere) * ZZZXX (a man who wears a Gray Symbiote) - (voiced by - Jeff Bennett) * Soul (a man who wears a Violet Symbiote with four arms) (voiced by - David Bateson) * Radiance (a woman wears a Aqua Symbiote) (voiced by - Rachael Lillis) * Hybrid (the leader of the invasion) (voiced by - George Hearn) * various symbiotes (infected people) (voiced by - Richard McGonagle, Kathleen Barr, Dee Bradley Baker, Hynden Walch, Grey DeLisle, Jeff Bennett, Tara Strong, Charlie Adler, Rob Paulsen, Joel Swetow, Micheal Dobson, Peter Kelamis, S. Scott Bullock, Stephen Stanton, Kirk Thornton, Steven Blum, Lisa Ortiz, Crispin Freeman, Liam O'Brien, Mark Acheson, Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Paterson Joseph, Brain Drummond, Dan Castellaneta, Nolan North, and Brian Dobson) 'Legion of Supervillains' *'Lex Luthor (voiced by - Clancy Brown)' *'Doctor Doom (voiced by - Paul Dobson)' *'Brainiac (voiced by - Corey Burton)' *'Gorilla Grodd (voiced by - John DiMaggio)' *'Magneto (voiced by - Tom Kane)' *'Joker (voiced by - John DiMaggio)' *'Iron Monger (voiced by - Ted Lewis)' *'Red Skull (voiced by - Steven Blum)' *'Brain (voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)' *'The Leader (voiced by - Jeffrey Combs)' *'Kingpin (voiced by - Stephen Stanton)' *'the Key (voiced by - Carlos Alazraqui)' *'Baron Zemo (voiced by - Robin Atkin Downes): ' *'Ultra-Humanite (voiced by - Ian Buchanan)' *'Lois Lane/UltraWoman (voiced by - Dana Delany)' *'Planet Master (voiced by - Stephen Root)' *'U-Foes' **'Vector (voiced by - S. Scott Bullock)' **'Vapor (voiced by - Rachael MacFarlane)' **'X-Ray (voiced by - Keith Ferguson)' **'Ironclad (voiced by - Mitch Lewis)' *'Bane (A big huge Brute with red skin and tiny legs)(voiced by - Joaquim de Almeida): ' *'Shriek (voiced by - Courtenay Taylor)' *'The Shade (voiced by - Stephen McHattie)' *'Juggernaut (voiced by '- Matt Willig): *'Crimson Dynamo (voiced by - Chris Cox): ' *'Silver Swan (voiced by - Kathleen Barr)' *'Big Wheel (voiced by - Dan Green)' *'Doctor Polaris (voiced by - Michael Rosenbaum)' *'Killer Frost (voiced by - Jennifer Hale)' *'King Shark (voiced by - Eric Bauza)' *'Mr. Atom (voiced by - S. Scott Bullock)' *'Bizarro (voiced by - Tim Daly)' *'Kane Garrison (voiced by - Jason Griffith)' *'Unicorn (voiced by - Michael Daingerfield)' *'Killer Shrike (voiced by - Ty Olsson)' *'Gas Gang (voiced by - Brian Bloom, Bill Fagerbakke, Richard McGonagle, Hynden Walch, Lex Lang, Kirk Thornton)' *'Harley Quinn (voiced by - Arleen Sorkin)' *'Hydro-Man (voiced by - Bill Fagerbakke)' *'Zookeeper (voiced by - Jason Griffith)' *'Black Manta (voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'William Tockman/Clock King (voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Doctor Octopus (voiced by - Peter MacNichol)' *'A.I.M.' **'MODOC (voiced by - Wally Wingert): Leader of A.I.M.' **'A.I.M. Scientists (voiced by - Jim Ward, Steven Blum, Catherine Taber, Richard McGonagle, Troy Baker, Travis Willingham, Nolan North, Kirk Thornton' *'Atomic Skull (voiced by - Lex Lang)' *'Scanner (voiced by - Bella Hudson)' *'The Penguin (voiced by - Stephen Root)' *'Sinestro (voiced by - Miguel Ferrer)' *'Kite Man (voiced by - Jeffrey Combs)' *'Multiplex (voiced by - Dave Fennoy)' *'Diamondback (voiced by - Tara Sands)' *'Hammerhead (voiced by - John DiMaggio)' *'Vulture (voiced by - Robert Englund)' *'Ultron (voiced by - Tom Kane)' *'Metallo (voiced by - John C. McGinley)' *'Death Matel (voiced by - Matthew Wood)' *'Alkhema (voiced by - Linda Young)' *'The Riddler (voiced by - Bruce Timm)' *'Tala (voiced by - Juliet Landau)' *'Rag Doll (voiced by - Jeff Bennet)' *'Weather Wizard (voiced by - Scott McNeil)' *'Firebrand (voiced by - Neal McDonough)' *'Mole Man (voiced by - Paul Dobson)' *'Abomination (voiced by - Robin Atkin Downes)' *'Madame Masque (voiced by - Cree Summer)' *'Circe (voiced by - Rachel York)' *'Ultimo (voiced by - Andrew Chaikin)' *'Livewire (voiced by - Lori Petty)' *'Poison Ivy (voiced by - Jennifer Hale)' *'Blizzard (voiced by - David Orth)' *'Per Degaton (voiced by - Clancy Brown with a german accent)' *'Professor Zee (voiced by - Dee Bradly Baker)' *'Killer Croc (More reptilian with a tail)(voiced by - Ron Perlman)' *'Dreadknight (voiced by - John DiMaggio)' *'Whiplash (voiced by - Peter Kelamis)' *'Green Goblin (voiced by - Armin Shimerman)' *'Klaw (voiced by - Mark Hamill)' *'Absorbing Man (voiced by - Rick D. Wasserman)' *'Trapster/Paste Pot Pete (voiced by - Samuel Vincent)' *'Mandarin (voiced by - James Sie)' *'Star Sapphire (voiced by - Olivia d'Abo)' *'Titanium Man (voiced by - Dimitri Diachenko)' *'Bullseye (voiced by - Daran Norris)' *'Galatus (voiced by - Gregg Berger)' *'Klarion the Witch Boy (voiced by - Thom Adcox-Hernandez)' *'Gentleman Ghost (voiced by - Greg Ellis)' *'Winter Soldier (voiced by - Crispin Freeman)' *'Cheetah/Barbara Minerva (voiced by - Sheryl Lee Ralph)' *'Copperhead (voiced by - Jose Yenque)' *'Scarecrow/Scarebeast (voiced by - Jeffrey Combs (Scarecrow) and Dee Bradly Baker (Scarebeast))' *'Solomon Grundy (voiced by - Mark Hamill)' *'Basil Karlo/Clayface (voiced by - Wallace Langham)' *'Loki (voiced by - Graham McTavish)' *'Enchantress (voiced by - Kari Wahlgren)' *'Lady Shiva (oiced by - Rachael MacFarlane)' *'Omega Red (voiced by - Colin Murdock)' *'Giganta (voiced by - Jennifer Hale)' *'Constrictor (voiced by - Cam Clarke)' *'Major Disaster (voiced by - James Arnold Taylor)' *'Firefly (voiced by - Jason Marsden)' *'Volcana (voiced by - Peri Gilpin)' *'Mr. Freeze (voiced by - Keith Szarabajka)' *'Technovore (voiced by - Joel Swetow)' *'HYDRA' **'Baron Strucker (voiced by - Jim Ward): '''Leader of HYDRA **'Grim Reaper (voiced by - Lance Henriksen):' **'Silvermane (voiced by - Miguel Ferrer)' **'Madame Hydra(Viper) (voiced by - Vanessa Marshall)' **'Arnim Zola (voiced by -''' Grant Moninger) **'Selene (voiced by - April Stewart)' **'Gator (a Humaniod Alligator like Killer Croc) (voiced by - Brain Drummond)' **'Jackhammer (voiced by - Colin Murdock)' **'The Gorgan (voiced by Marc Thompson with a chinese accent)' **'Man-Killer (voiced by - Cathy Weseluck)' **'HYDRA agents (voiced by - Steven Blum, Richard McGonagle, Scott McNeil, Lee Tucker, Travis Willingham, Joel Swetow, Daran Norris, David Kaye, Wally Kurth)' **'Doughboy (vocals by - Grant Moninger)' **'Dreadnoughts' *'Ghost (voiced by - Michael Dobson)' *'Queen Bee (voiced by - Marina Sirtis)' *'Shocker (voiced by - Liam O'Brien)' *'Chemo (voice by - Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Mad Man (partnered with Halflife) (voiced by - Paul Dobson)' *'Halflife (voiced by - Lee Tucker)' *'Graviton (voiced by - )' *'Deathstroke (voiced by - Ron Perlman) ' *'Sportsmaster (voiced by - Thomas F. Wilson)' *'Whirlwind (voiced by - Troy Baker): ' *'Professor Zoom (voiced by - John Wesley Shipp)' *'KGBeast (voiced by - Mark Acheson)' *'the Cavalier (voiced by - Greg Ellis)' *'Fin Fang Foom (voiced by - James Sie)' *'Tricephalous (voiced by - Ted Biaselli)' *'Mysterio (voiced by - Xander Berkeley)' *'Crazy Quilt (voiced by - Jeffrey Tambor)' *'Living Laser (voiced by - Louis Chirillo)' *'Ymir (voiced by - Paul Eiding)' *'Electro (voiced by - Crispin Freeman)' *'Blackfire (voiced by - Hynden Walch)' *'Scorcher (voiced by - Jason Griffith)' *'Chemo (voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Wizard (voiced by - Eric Roberts)' *'The Wrecking Crew' **'Wrecker (voiced by - J. B. Blanc)' **'Bulldozer (voiced by - James C. Mathis III) ' **'Thunderball (voiced by - Gary Anthony Williams) ' **'Piledriver (voiced by - Adam Baldwin)' *'Scorpion (voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Attuma (voiced by - Gregg Berger)' *'Tiger Shark (voiced by - Beau Weaver)' *'Batzarro (voiced by - Kevin Conroy)' *'Felix Faust (voiced by - Robert Englund)' *'Gizmo (voiced by - Tara Strong)' *'Jinx (voiced by - Dawnn Lewis)' *'Mammoth (voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Cobra (voiced by - Matthew Wood)' *'Mad Thinker (voiced by Danny Mann)' *'Ruckus (voiced by - Cam Clarke)' *'Gorgeous George (voiced by - Richard Epcar)' *'Hairbag (voiced by - Phil Morris with a Jamaican accent)' *'Ramrod (voiced by - Fred Tatasciore)' *'Slab (voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Multiple Man (voiced by' -''' Crispin Freeman)' 'The Crime Syndicate' '''The look the same from the film Crisis on two earths.' *'Ultraman (voiced by - Brian Bloom)' *'Owlman (voiced by - James Woods)' *'Superwoman (Wonder Woman's counterpart) (voiced by - Vanessa Marshall)' *'Johnny Quick (voiced by - Neil Patrick Harris with a british actcent)' *'J'edd J'arkus (voiced by - Michael McConnohie)' *'Power Ring/Hal Jordan (voiced by - Yuri Lowenthal)' *'Turrantula-Man (Spider-Man's evil counterpart who wears purple and black) (voiced by - Quinton Flynn)' *'General U.S. (Capt America's evil counterpart) (voiced by - Kyle Jones)' *'Iron Maniac (IronMan's evil counterpart) (voiced by - Scott McNeil)' *'Street Gangster (Luke Cage's counterpart) (voiced by - Bow Wow)' *'Blue Bowman (voiced by - James Arnold Taylor)' *'Scarlet Scarib (voiced by - Will Friedle)' *'Warwolf (voiced by - Mark Gibbon)' *'Ultragirl (Supergirl's evil counterpart) (voiced by - )' *'Dr. Iguana (Lizard's counterpart who acts like a mad scientist) (voiced by - Kelsey Grammer)' *'Arsenal Sentinal (War Machine's evil counterpart) (voiced by - Townsend Coleman)' *'Barracuda (Aquaman's evil counterpart) (voiced by - ') *'Thunderlord (Thor's evil counterpart) (voiced by - Dan Green)' *'Gypsy Woman (voiced by - )' *'Yellowjacket (Giant-Man's evil counter part) (voiced by - Tom Souhrada)' *'Black Hornet (Wasp's evil counter part) (voiced by - Colleen Clickenberd)' *'Extruded Man (voiced by - Troy Baker)' *'Olympia (Donna's tall counterpart and later turns good and joins the team) (voiced by Kelly Sheridan)' *'Deadeye (Hawkeye's evil counterpart) (voiced by - Derek Stephen Prince)' *'Sai' '(voiced by - Kim Mai Guest) ' *'Element-Man' '(voiced by - Scott Menville)' *'Black Power (voiced by - Cedric Yarbrough)' *'White Prowler (Black Panther's evil couterpart) (voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker with a scottish accent)' *'Wild Man (Wolverine's evil counterpart)' *'Silver Cyclone (Red Tornado's evil counterpart) (voiced by - Corey Burton)' *'Captain Super (voiced by - Jim Meskimen)' *'Kid Super (voiced by - Kevin Thoms)' *'Uncle Super (voiced by - Bruce Timm)' *'Scream Queen (voiced by - Kari Wahlgren)' *'Rook (voiced by - Rebecca Soler)' *'Fiendish Four' **'Elasti-Man (voiced by - Tom Souhrada)' **'Bowlder (voiced by - David Moo)' **'Pyro-Dude (voiced by - Jason Griffith)' **'Ghost-Woman (voiced by - Bella Hudson)' *'Platinum Pacer (Silver Surfer's evil counterpart) (voiced by - Pete Capella)' *'Universor (Galactus' good counterpart) (voiced by - Dan Green)' *'Flame Racer (Ghost Rider's evil counterpart) (voiced by - Scottie Ray)' *'Rick Calmness (Nick Fury's evil counterpart) (voiced by - Wesley Snipes)' *'Eagle & Dodo (Hawk & Dove's evil counterparts) Maurice LaMarche (Eagle) Rob Paulsen (Dodo)' *'Doctor Normal (voiced by - Ben Stein)' *'Commender (voiced by - Todd Haberkorn)' *'Moltman (voiced by - Brian Dobson)' *'Johnny Slush (voiced by Troy Baker with a scottish accent)' *'The Unremarkble Feeble (Hulk's weak counterpart) Yuri Lowenthal (Feeble) Crispin Freeman (Roy Ratner)' *'White Widower (voiced by - Charlie Schlatter)' *'Leviathan (voiced by - Richard Epcar)' *'Feline (voiced by - Mae Whitman)' *'Daykneeler (voiced by Crispin Freeman)' *'Hollowdemon (voiced by Crispin Freeman)' *'Eye-Spy (voiced by Nolan North)' *'Thundress (voiced by Laura Bailey)' *'Dragoness (voiced by Jennifer Hale)' *'Wild Card (voiced by Todd Haberkorn)' The Episodes. #'A New Generation Part 1: '''Superman,Wonder Woman, Batman, Flash, and Supergirl Spread up in N.Y to Find new heroes for the team.Superman met the villains Rhino and Sandman and they Battled him. Wonder Woman dodged a trank dart and attacked by Kravin the Hunter. Batman got hit by a razor bat from the Green Goblin. Flash got ambused by Hydro-Man and Scopion. Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman and Flash were serounded by the Villain until Spider-Man came and Sied"Hey did missed the Party" to rescue them and Defeated Rhino, Green Goblin, Hydro-Man, Sandman, and Scopion. Flash lovede his jokes Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman were impressed Spider-Man introduced himself and lead them to see Tony Stark. Meanwhile Supergirl was still Searching until she saw her Boyfriend Dick Malvern and make out with him for a while than Shocker came and they battle. when Supergirl defeated him he saw Venom behind her "Who are you?" "We're Venom he heard someone talking to her from the watchtower Venom sied "now, lets see that Communicator" but Supergirl said "What? no way buddy, I'm not gunna let you take this. Bring it on!" it was Venom vs Supergirl as they fight through in another part of N.Y. Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, and Flash got to Stark Tower and Spider-Man introduced Tony to them he liked Batman they saw Smoke in town. Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Spider-Man checked it out Before Batman left with them Tony showed him his Iron Man armor they both left to find outthey saw U-foes, Whiplash, Scorcher and Crimson Dynamo. Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Flash, Spider-Man and Iron Man were helped by the Fantastic 4 and Captain America. Meanwhile Supergirl and Venom were still fight each other she pushes him through a truck when he says "Your going down, Blondie!" the she fly right twords him until Venom jumped over her and grabbed Kara's cap and started slamming her to the pavment .When they Defeated the U-Foes and Scorcher but Crimson Dynamo and Whiplash got away, they teleported to the Watchtower on the Moon. Reed was facinated of they're Technology Spider-Man Sied "we should recruit more Heroes, i say we called this team: The Justice Avengers!".' ' #'A New Generation Part 2: Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lanturn, Hawkgirl, Flash and Martian Manhunter met the X-Men Flash mad fun of Wolverine when he Said "What wrong bub, you gotta proplem with that?"showing his blades to him in his Face. Flash apologise about the joke and walked away from him. Jean Grey liked Diana's outfit then they became friends. Superman and John could not contact Supergirl for 6 hrs than they all heard a slow clap it was Venom! "Hello, Parker!" Spider-Man "Venom?!. How did... How did you get here?!" "lets say a little birdie told me" "Superman Kara!" Supergirl was beat realy badly when Venom laughs threw a Symbiote at Wolverine in his mind he saw his old form Symbiote Wolverine they fought off but Wolverine won and the Symbiote died the others beat Venom Spider-Man want's to know why is Brock realy here. Venom just want to see the WatchTower and he apoligizes Kara. Batman took a sample of Venom's suit, Superman bearly trusts him until now. Supergirl needed Medical attention the rest keept on gathering Heores they met S.H.I.E.L.D. Meanwhile Lex Luthor heard that Superman is gathering new Heroes and he met Doctor Doom, Baron Zemo and The Red Skull they play it there own game by giving him pieces of Kryptonite they found and gathered other villains after they made a deal. While the others gather Heroes, they met Bruce Banner, Hawkeye, Black Panther, Thor, Deadpool, Ghost Rider, Moon Knight, and War Machine he was looking for Tony until he met Vixen. Iron Man has just uploaded JARVIS to the Watchtower systems. Flash asked Banner where is Dr. Doom he can't tell him Ghost Rider warned Flash don't make him angry Flash kept argued when Bruce Banner became the incredible Hulk! "Hulk smashes Speedy man!" he punshed him and teleported to Matropiles Kara has recoverd and. Hulk battled Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Iron Man and the rest .thn General Ross and General Eiling came to trap the Hulk but Wasp and Giant-Man provented that and they rejoined as the meet the team's new friends after the Hulk got away then while they were all talking, Venom senses someone "Spider-Man Venom, what is it?" "Yes, we sense our other" "Kara Sense who, Moron?" then Venom saw somthing and then came right at him. A red symbiote spear Spider-Man had one guese who it is then on top of the building, Carnage! Then he jumped on the ground as Venom runs twards at him with punch but he grabbed and looked behined and says "Eddie, you didn't tell me you made new friends" then he kicks and jumps over him infront of Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman and Supergirl "So, These are your new Pals" Supergirl "Hey, Venom. Friend of yours?" "No!" "laugh God, im starting to like you guys" Batman heard about him from a profile and Flash threatin him to a fight but Carnage went "Who says I'm going to fight all of you? Oh, well. Boys! The his gang came to aid him. Lasher came from on top of buildings, ZZZXX and Mayhem came from under the street, Agony came through a window and Carnage went "Where's Phage" Phage swing to them while he was being chased by Silver Sable and Wild Pack "Dude!!" "Give up, Phage! Silver Sable's on your tail!" "Catch me if you can, doll-face" and he threw a symbiotic spikes out of his fingers and into Sable's chopper and she made a safe landing and saw Spider-Man and engaged him as she tried to kick him but Wonder Woman blocked the nive and told her that Carnage and his friends are the enemies then Nightwing.Meanwhile Lex, Dr. Doom, Red Skull, Baron Zemo, Loki, and Iron Monger gathered every dangeres Villains on the planet and called it the Legion of Super Villains. Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lanturn, Hawkgirl, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Spider-Man, Iron Man, Captain America and the rest invited the greatest heroes of all time. ' #'Ultrawoman's Redemtion: When Titanium Man, Bizarro, Whiplash, Atomic Skull and Ultimo attacks N.Y steal tecnology for Luthor, it's up to Superman, Iron Man, Spiderman, Venom, Batman and Green Lanturn to stop them. While they were battling before Whiplash could strike Superman until a Woman grabbed his whip and punshed him. her outfit looks like clarks with a window port above her S. She threw him away Her name is Superwoman then she melted ultimo's jets Superman remebered her from thier first incounter and saved a woman named Sunset Bain. Tony knows her and tells Superman to not trust her. Meanwhile Lois is agrey that Wonder Woman is taking Superman away from her suddin'ly Lex Luthor and Grim Reaper came to offer Lois a gife at his Lab with A.I.M. and HYDRA then when they got to the base she was introduced by Baron Strucker and MODOC "Greetings, Ms. Lane. Welcome to HYDRA" "Kinda.. interesting. But why am i here " "To Make to" her Superman's DNA then Lois Lane Became Ultrawoman! Now with all that power, she'll defeat Wonder Woman with the help of Volcana, Dreadknight, Bane, Abomination and Crimson Dynamo. Lois ambushed Wonder Woman with a little conversation "(groaning) Lois, what happend you? What do you want" "I've transformed into Ultrawoman and i'm going to destroy you" "What do i want?" I want my man back, from you!" "Lois, this is crazy. Can't we..grabs her" "you should be more worried about what i'm going to do!!" and Battled each other in Gateway City. Titanium Man, Bizarro, Whiplash, and Atomic Skull watched them fight. Donna and Supergirl saw and tried to stop Lois but Volcana and Crimson Dynamo got in there way. Meanwhile at the Daily planet on the news Jimmy said "is that L... Lois?!" Col. Fury saw it to from the helicarrior told Maria Hill to send the Mandroids. Meanwhile Superman was still with Ms. Bain he heard on the news about Lois. Ms. Bain weakend him with kryptonite and Kissed him, then she lets him go and gave him the kryptonite in a leaded box to save Wonder Woman from Lois. Wonder Woman grabbed lois's cap and threw her to a building and was getting tired and the Mandroids told Diana to stand aside as the engage and set weapons for capture until Ultrawoman ram through them and tackles Wonder Woman in the air and fall to the ground crash on the roof. She was ready to finish her off until Clark came and tried to convince her to stop "Lois, what are you doing?!" "Solving the Wonder Woman problem" "Lois, please, don't do this!" "I don't Care!!" "Clark!? Make your choice are you with me or Her?!?" "Lois, i can't let you do this" "Fine!!!" but she punshed and attacked him Then Spider-man and Venom hold her off while " Hey, Let go!!" "We're not gunna let you hurt her, Lois. Please don't mess up whole life for this" then Superman tossed the lead box to Wonder Woman to Weakin Ultrawoman with kryptonite. S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived and took her away by the order of Nick Fury and he tells Superman that Lois is to dangerous to everyone "Im sorry, Clark. She is too dangerous to anyone, we're taking her to the Big House as our new prisoner". Wonder Woman kisses Superman for saving her them they went out on a date . Meanwhile Lex and Iron monger busted Ultrawoman out of the Big House as she joins his team #'''Wrath of the Gater: '''Some people have been missing for the last dew weeks the team are trying to figure it out.they saw Captain America, Scartlet Witch, Robin, and Cyclops were Attacked in the medical room said they were in the Sewers look for Civilens until they were Ambused by Reptilemen Spider-Man said Dr. conners will help as The Lizard, Jean saw Scott wounded and worried. Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Spider-Man, Venom, and Lizard searched for the mastermind behind it they saw Alligatermen walking by talking about a labertory they followed them until they were Sarrounded then the Mastermind was Killer Croc! He stole Dr. Conner's notes and equipment in his lab at Empire State University. with his new Retro-Ray, he'll turn humans into Gatermen all over the globe They will not let that happin.While the other hold off the gatermen while Lizard goes after croc. Lizard defeated Croc and joins the Team. ' #'The Winnings league: Superman, Wonder Woman, Iron Man, Deadpool, Wolverine and Jean Grey were teleported to War World by Mongul and being Challenged in battle rounds against Magneto, Blockbuster, Clayface, Dreadknight, Whirlwind, and Cheetah they being controlled by him, except Magneto .they all need to defeat Mongul and return to earth.' #'Clash of the Titans: Hulk kills Doomsday for good #'Invashion of the Skrulls!: '''Supergirl was haging with the Fantastic 4, Wasp and Giant-Man when Skrull Invaded earth lead by Super-Skrull and Titannus they were going to destroy the city with atom cannon and send skrull soldiers to battle the Fantastic 4 and Supergirl. one Soldier took peice from Supergirl's hair and they cloned Dark Supergirl! Supergirl and the 4 went on Super-Skrull's Ship and they split up. Kara fought her dark side on the catwalk while The Fantastic 4 fight against Super-Skrull #'Terror on Dinosaur Island: 'Superman and Wonder Wonder were on vacation together on Dinosaur Island until Spider-Man, Wolverine, Jubilee, Beast, Batman and Lizard are tracking down Sauron and Stegron before they make an Army of Dinosaur humanoids take over the Island Until they were helped by Ka-Zar, Shanna, Zabu and the Fall People (who were all moved to Dinosaur Island as thier new home since the Savage Lands was heading to another Ice Age). #'Revenge from the Deep: 'Aquaman and Namor team up to stop Black Manta and Atumma from taking over Atlantis #'Year of the Dragon: 'The Mandarin frees the dragon Fin Fang Foom #'Mayhem of the Music Meister: 'The Music Miester is back and has a new plan to rule with music controll once again. Batman, Spider-Man, Iron Man, Black Canary, Venom, Superman, and Wonder Woman to stop him. #'A Battle Between 2 Earths: '''The Justice Avegers faces with the new Crime Syndicate on Antimatter Earth ' #'Inside the Outsiders!: Supergirl, Teen Titans, and the Outsiders battle the H.I.V.E. and Dark Supergirl # 'Ultron's Awakening: '''Luthor accidently activates Ultron at Stark tower and he's off looking for something. Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman heard the alam Iron Man, Ant-Man and She-Hulk came with them, at stark labs when he and Hank were Shocked that thier creation online. Ultron scaned Superman and started to attack him and everyome else who gets in his path to achieve his goal. Then after the fight, Ultron disappeared. Then Superman deserves a explination. At the wreckage Hank tells Kal-El that Ultron used be a force for peace and order #'Venom's Rescue Mission: 'As Spider-Man, Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lanturn, Flash, Martian Manhunter Captain America and IronMan are captured by the Crime Syndicate. Beast and War Machine teleports Venom to the Antimatter Earth. Than Venom saw a world without heroes he laughed at but no time he has to save his pals along the way he fought counterparts of the Justice Avegers with the help of the good Lex Lutor. Superboy followed them cause he's looking for some one Lex was knocked cold by Blue Archer alongside him was Olympia as Venom takes care off Blue Archer, Superboy tries to talk to Olympia. Meanwhile on the Crime Syndicate moon station Superman and the rest are in a force field Ultraman was asking them a few questions, Owlman ask Batman about the Negativezone, Superwoman thinks that Superman is more handsom then Owlman, Johnny told Flash that he'll never be faster then him Turrantula-Man can't contacted Blue Archer he knows something rong Spider-Man was wondering. Lex Luthor got Venom in the Hanger until he accidently set off the alarm and he hide for a big surprise. Everyone heard it Superwoman told her maidmen "Go find out who sound the alarm" Turrantula-Man "Im coming too, just in case" they where in the hanger but lights were going on, and off Captain Super saw somthing black Uncle Super see something crawling and staird he gasped when saw.... Spider-man tells everyone"Shh i heard something" Superwoman said"hmm me to, Captain what's going on down there?""Mistress, we're being attacked by!..(Grunted)" Uncle super was smacked twice and webbed by Venom and he saw Captain Super and Kid Super in the elevator "I'll deal with you later, oldman also go to a retirement home!" and crawled after them Cap ran across the dark hallway but Venom tackled Kid Super he ran to the door Superwoman saw captain "What happend?" "someone's attacking us, he was.." Venom, grabs him with web line/Tendrill covering his mouth from the dark hallway Spider-Man knows who it is Johhny said "Whoe, what in bloody hell is that?!". Venom pulled Captain Super and webbed up the door as he covers captain suddin'ly he hears footsteps behind him Uncle Super striked but Venom grabbed the punch and threw him at Kid Super and cut the power.When the back up generator powered up Wonder Woman said " Up there!" Superwoman's maidmen were defeated and in a symbiote web but not Turrantulla-Man suddin'ly thrash at the door Venom stand ontop of him "Honey, im Home!!!"Spiderman "Venom! I knew it!" Superwoman siad "So, you must be Venom, like the costume" "You dare to challenge me?!" "Inmatter of fact, yes" "Ha, that's so funny, i've forgot to laugh!" then Owlman threw his owlrang at him but Venom cuaght it and threw it and the Force field's generator freed Spider-Man, Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lanturn, Flash, Martian Manhunter Captain America and IronMan as they fought they're counterparts. Venom defeated Superwoman by webbing her up and he and the rest went back home.Meanwhile he said to himself "After that, i've spent time with my favorite Friends" #'Octobot Rampage: 'Doc Ock creats and army of Tenticaled Robots called "Octobots" for Luthor. Spider-Man, Batman, Silver Sable and Moon Knight must stop him #'Symbiote Squad: 'Carnage, Phage, Agony, Lasher, Riot, ZZZXX and Mayhem have made some robberies and many fatalities, the Justice avenger must do something about it because commissioner gorden has been missing for 2 weeks. Spider-Man and Venom came in because they know where Carnage is hiding. Meanwhile, at a warehouse on the docks in New York, Carnage and his gang are talking about the robberies and the cops the killed. "Carnage We, did it! and another on bite the dust" "Lasher Yep, it's in the bag" #'Night of Scarebeast! part 1: 'Batman, Robin, Spiderman and Supergirl were chasing Unicorn, Scorpion, Firefly and Livewire to an hole were who are lead by Scarecrow who told them to steal leathel chemicals from Starlabs for Luthor. when thy got there, Scarcrow was going to used the chemicle to make his fear gas more affective opon the people of Gathom Supergirl poped uped in front of him "Okey Scarecrow, i think you should give those chemicals back." "Very well. Bane! you know what to do" Bane battled Kara while Batman and Spider-Man stop Scarcrow until he has feargas inside Spider-man got caught by it but it's not working on him "Hmm doesn't ring a bell." Scarecrow "What?! you resist my fear gas?" "Yes and besides you can't even scare crows away!" Scarecrow got mad and started to attack Spider-man. Firefly and the rest a taking the chemicals back to base "Careful with these chemicals, and hurry up Unicorn. you too Scorpion!" "We're carrying them fast as we can, man!" Scorpion was ready to trip while carrying a barrel of the chemicals "Scorp, what ever you do, dont...spilled the Chemicals Spill it" "Uh oh" it's going to land on scarecrow. "Boss, heads up!" "huh? gasp Nooo!" Bane saw the chemical is all over Scarecrow soon as he punches and throws Supergirl away and dries of him also say to her "So long, seniorita" and punches her the villains escaped. Batman should know that those chemicals should have killed Scarecrow as Robin grabs a samble from it so Iron Man or Lizard examin it. Luthor and Iron Monger are pleased that the others brought the Chemicals until Bane told them that one of the chemicals spilled on Scarecrow Luthor said to him "Scarecrow, are you alright?" "don't you worry, Im fine. I'll be at the lab checking my blood... Just in case" then he felt somthing on his back he went to see a mirror that his spine grew as he gasped "Whats happing to me?" Joker saw and promised him he won't tell the other while he had his figures crossed behind his back. Meanwhile IronMan tried to check the chemical but he other businesses with War Machine to battle Ultimo until Lizard examin Crane's blood sample from the chemicals and tells Batman, Spider-Man and Robin that the blood cells are mutating. Spider-Man "Whoa, hold on, are you saying that Scarecrow is turning into a monster?" "Im afraid so. He's got less than an hour before the transformation is complete" Rodin knew somthing else is wrong. "Luthor! He doesn't know" Robin, Starfire, Beast boy, Ravin and Cyborg went to warn him Batman and Lizard tried to stop them before somthing worse will happen. Scarecrow began to have sharp claws and teeth his costume began to mirge with his mutation. he went to his old lab without knowing Luthor and the other followed him as Joker told him what happend to Scaecrow. Crane locked the bulkhead doors as Luthor bangs outside "Scarecrow, open these Doors!! or Bane will break it down...screeming in pain Scarecrow?" the Teen Titans arrived, Beastboy looked though the keyhole saw Scarecrow getting bigger then boom the doors exploaded then they all see somthing in the fire "Scarecrow.. i... is that you?" Scarecrow has bacame the Scarebeast! #'Night of Scarebeast! part 2: '''Scarebeast is born as he's 45ft tall and Luthor, Iron Monger, Bane, Firefly, Kiler Croc and Whirlwind are shocked. Beast boy screamed in terror and sudjest that the team should run Robin agreed but Cyborg thinks they have to stop it. Scarebeast was ready to chase them through the city destroying. Green Arrow, Hawkeye, Speedy, Scarlet Whitch, Vixen, Prodigy, B'wana Beast, and Falcon saw it and called the rest of the team. at the watchtower Batman "What is it, Green Arrow?" "Ah, Bats? We have a propblem, Gathom is under attack by!... Look out!! grunting" Superman hears the people of Gathom screaming, Wonder Woman told the others to get everyone to safty and know they're on thier way to find out IronMan and War Machine will be with them shortly. Scarebeast is rampaging through the city saying "Where are you, Batman?!" then threw Bane at Cyborg. Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Spider-Man, Lizard, and Venom saw Robin and the others defeated by the creature and ready to eat Robin! Wolverine "Hey, bub, put him down!" "Oh there you are, little Bat!" Spider-Man knows something about t "Scarecrow? Whoa, your're huge! i mean your the size of king kong!" "I am no longer Scarecrow, he was weak, call me SCAREBEAST!" Batman "It doesn't matter what you are on the outside, Crane, you need a cure" "I've have new skills Batman, i can creat fear gas from inside my body and once i get on top of Gathom skyscapper i'll breath out a cloud of fear gas over Gathom city making a living nightmare in the streets!Laughing" "Your more insane than before." "indeed right after i kill you for turning he into a freak! and P.S. I told you. There is no Crane, or Scarecrow. Only Scarebeast! ROAAAAR!" Scarebeast started to attack them until Wolverine cuts off his arm off allowing Aztec to get Robin but Scarebeast can grow his limbs back and he crushed Wolverine and threw him through a wall. Giant-Man grew to Scarebeast's size and grabbed him "Your sick, Crane. You need help" "I don't need help from you! inhails" until Scarebeast breathed fear gas in his face Giant-Man is affected and see that Scarebeast is making him look scarior and he punched Giant-Man 3 times and threw him into a building his cut off arm became a spawn/monster and he grew 2 more arms under his upper arms in his hand he has kara and she a Kryptonite pearl in her breast and he said "I have no time for this, you two, keep them occupied, i've got a skycrapper to find." he started to climb a building and finding it from the rooftops. Superman is going to ram him until Scarebeast threw a kryptonite shard in his cap Wonder Woman saw him falling "Bruce, go on heard. I'll get Clark." "Superman, are you okey?" "groaning the Kryptonite!..." she pulls it out and throws it far away. Scarebeast ran across buildings then saw the Skycrapper and started to climb (sequel of King kong) then he made it to the top and ready the breath out the fear gas until S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived Ironman "Fury? what are you doing here?" "Ah, not much, Stark, im here to take care of all your problem. All weapons prepare too..." "Fury, Don't get too close!" Scarebeast jumped onto the Helicarrier Spider-Man knew if it falls, half of Gathom will be destroyed unless they can fly it to Gathom sea Venom thinks it's a great plan then he ask War Machine to tell the others about it. Scarebeast threw Supergirl into the bridge where nick fury and Black Widow is right now she wakes "Oh, hey Fury, hows the flowes?" "Not good, we're about to be crushed!" she provents Scarebeast from crushing the bridge and started punching his face then he slammed her on the ground then War Machine fire his missles on Scarebeast's back "Take that, you overgrown hayestack!" all of a suddin Scarebeast was in rage an knew he had enough Ironman told to evacuat the ship "Alright! All personal. abandon ship! i repeat Abandon ship!" Batman came to confront him "Batman! finaly, Let finish what we have began!" "This ship is going down less than a minute, Crane" "That's all the time i need to kill you ROAAAR!!!" the fight through the Helicarrier until one on the engines started to blew up and Batman lost his balance when he, then fell on the deck Scarebeast says "farewell, Little Bat!" before he could crush batman Deadpool jumped on his shoulder and says "hay, Ugly, lets see how you feel this!" he stabs his chest then he slaps him off then IronMan, War Machine and Green Arrow hited Scarebeast everything they got as he slipped off the side the grabbed the Helicarrier until another engine blew up and Scarebeast fell into the sea "Roaring Noooooooooooooo!!! I'll will kill you for this, Batma..." splash! IronMan got Batman to safty as he has a broken leg they all see the Hellicarier crashes into the sea and exploaded. Black Widow and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents checked the wreckage but there was no sigh of Scarebeast anywhere Venom thinks he's still alive and the others are wondering. Meanwhile across the Gathom boarder, Scarebeast got out of the water and staird ate Gathom saying "Farewell, Gathom. And Batman, you haven't seen the last of Scarebeast." then he walked through the woods Roar!. # '''Our Kingdom Come: '''Lex Luthor stere 6 famous landmarks for his city. # '''Metropolis Sinking:' '''Ultron joins forces with HydroMan to sikns the city of Manhatton, heroes '.' # '''Time Controlled': Thanks to Chronos, Ultron begins wreaking havoc on time- reversing it, fast-fowarding it to the future to find his older decendent, Ultron 10,000 Stronger and more deadly, and stopping it does not stop the heroes. Superman, Wonder Woman, Ironman and Doctor Fate must stop him in the future #'Whipped: '''Whiplash appears to the heroes alone as their enemy and one of Lex Luthor's goons with Rhino and Sandman who followed him. #'Hunted: Hulk captured by Lex Luthor. The Team rescues him as Hulk joins the team if Blackwing stays too #'''Grudge Match: Ghosts of various dead people appear before the eyes of Lex Luthor by to haunt the JLA. #'Hijacked:' the cyborg, Gearhead hijack Lex Luthor's prototype battle car. #'Megalith: '''The JLA are lured into the Crimson Dynamo's trap. However, Megalith joins the JLA and comes to the rescue!' #'All is Pollution:' Lex Luthor wants to pollute the earth'.' #'New Ice Age:' Green Lantern and Iron Man discovers that Lex Luthor, Mr. Freeze, Killer Frost and Ultron are creating a new ice age. #'Metallo: Ultron discovers and meets Metallo and joins forces with him to ride New York City of al organicsuntil Superman, Iron Man and Captain America. When Ultron sees confidence in Matallo he was starting to impress him with his capabilities # '''Apollo's Sun: Lex Luthor and Galactus plans to pull Sun out of centre of Solar System. #'I Am Lobo: '''Superman and Wolverine discover their enemy Lobo, a former Legion of Doom member. #'V for Vendetta:'' The masked terrorist known as "V" is a neutral, allying with good and evil. He's going to blow up the Houses of Parliament If Hawkeye, Wasp, Hawkgirl and Green Arrow stop him. #'The Beyonder: 'The Beyonder appears before both good and evil forces and sends them to Battleworld. It is the Secret Wars: Crisis on Infinite Worlds! #'Divide and Conquer: 'Lex luthor and Red Skull decide to capture the heroes one by one, Metallo goes after Superman, Lady Shiva goes after Wonder Woman, Prometheus goes after Batman, Crimson Dynamo goes after IronMan, Baron Zemo goes after Captain America, Sinestro goes after Green Lanturn, Madman and Half life will go after She-hulk and Doc Ock goes after Spider-Man. Superman and Wonder Woman were going out on thier date until he felt Kryptonite near by and Metallo Tackled him and Shiva kicked her. Batman was looking around Until Prometheus appeard to him and fight at the Gathom bridge. IronMan was fighting a few HYDRA Agents until Crimson Dynamo smacked him by surprised. Cap was doing traing when Zemo came out of nowhere #'Battlefield Down: 'The heroes manage to defeat the Crime Syndicate (but not yet) #'Year 2099: 'Spider-Man, Superman, Wonder Woman, Venom, Batman, Flash and IronMan travel to a different Universe in the Future of the year 2099. #'Episode 25-494: 'Spider-Man and Venom visits the Titans when Beast Boy tells everyone he saw Control Freak on the Titan's T.V. but he's in jail util the newes report #'The Journey: 'Moon Knight takes Supergirl on a lonely journey through Khonshu's apretiation in canada #'Stegron's Revenge part 1: 'After The Titans, Robin, Starfire, Beast boy, Raven and Cyborg along side Supergirl, Spider-Man, Venom, Blue Beetle and Shadowcat (with Lockheed). Crashed thier ship on an island on the beach then they need the act fast "Starfire Don't worry, Robin, i'll just fly for help" when jumped she fell " I.. I can't fly!" "Kara Here, i'll give it a shot" then she couldn't fly either as for Raven she will think the same thing then Cyborg "Hey, guy im detecting a forcefield all over this island" "Beetle Same with the Scarib. So what does that mean any way?" "Cyborg Which means, that where theres a forcefiel, there's a generator." "Kara An where theres' a generator?" "Spider-Man There's a Laboretory! And... Venom, what did you find?" Venom found a dinosaur skull then they all realized they're on Dinosaur Island then they went into the jungle to find the lab. Then Sauron was watchin them from above and went back to report to his master. meanwhile at the laboretory, Stegron was doing his experiments when Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth came in "Alright, guys, what ever you do. Don't make him angry" "Mammoth So, what." "Gizmo Ya, whats he gunna do get angry when he just a walking fossil?laughing" then Stegron slammed his tail "Silence!!stops laughing" "Jinx Told, you" "Im grow tired of this mockery of you tree. But... you might prove useful for me to the dawn of awakining, that is why i brought you others(Carnage, Phage, Agony, Lasher, Riot, ZZZXX and Mayhem) to help them" "Gizmo Ah, man not those slimballs again!" "Phage Hey! who are you calling slimballs, Shortstack? (giggling)" "Carnage Yes, we only came hear because i sensed one of us on this Island. Thats, all" "Riot He's right, kid, if you kept callin us names. Your brain would started coming right out of your nose right bout now" Gizmo flinshed the Sauron came in "Stegron Sauron, report." "We've have visiters, lord Stegron" "Carnage Venom!" then Stegron sent them all (except Sauron) to intercept. Meanwhile on the Beach, Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Woverine, Flash, Wasp, Ant-Man, Jean Grey, B'wana Beast and Deadpool (and brought several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents) have traced the signal. "Jean This must be where they crashed. They must have left" "Batman Robin, come in. Come in! Robin, are you there? Strange, the communication not responding" Diana tried to find them from aboove, but she couldn't fly either good thing Superman caught her as he can't fly too then one of agents detected a force field around the entire island then Wolverine was try to pick up Shadowcat's scent "By judging these tracks they lead that way" "beast The Jungle?!" "DeadpoolAh, c'mon fellas. It's not like we're getting lost. What? It's true. Right guys?" "# 1 yes, sir" "No time for fooling around, Wilson. we're here to find the others. And were going to follow the tracks" "Okey. Oh, tell you what. Lets split up into 2 groups: You guys head into the woods while Me and the agents walk'along the beach if we find something." Then they split into groups until one of the agents went back on the Quinjet to call for reinforce ments and The Lizard. While Deadpool's group was walking along the beach, the saw something "#1 what is it?" "#4 looks like a S.H.I.E.L.D. cargo crate." "#3 Fury did say; one of our trasport ships was shot down almost 3 mounths ago." they didn't know what was inside the crate but they see large foot prints as the lead into another part of the jungle. Then a S.H.I.E.L.D. drop ship came by and droped off agens Brent Jackson and Kymberly Taylor cam to help Deadpool to follow the Dinosaur tracks to where they lead. Meanwhile, Spider-Man, Venom, Robin, Starfire, Beast boy, Raven, Cyborg, Blue Beetle, Supergirl, Shadowcat and Lockheed were walking through the forest as they saw the amazing thing along the way to the lab; dinosaurs! Then they all took a break at a grassy field as Beast Boy's feet were starting to hurt until they stumbled in a herd of Edmontosaurus, Shunosaurus, Shantungosaurus, Iguanadon, Styracosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Camarasaurus, Kentrosaurus and Pachycephalosaurus. The group was excited to see them as Shadowcat pet as baby Styracosaurus until out of the forest was a pack of Utahraptors ready to attack the herd. "Beetle I count 13 of them" "Supergirl C'mon, we got a protected the heard!" Spider-Man "You and I are in a total agreement" Venom "Let's get em!'" The group are now fighting the Utahraptors as the Iguanadons, Styracosauruses, Pachycephalosauruses, and Ankylosauruses started to help the heroes fend off the pack the the pack ran off when a hungry Megalosaurus attacks a Edmontosaur as Beast Boy turns into a Ankylosaurus and wacked the carnivore and shoved it away as it knew it can't fight off a whole as Megalosaurus retreats. The the dinosaurs thankedd the group for protecting them and thier yound as Beast boy turns into them one at a time "Robin what did they say, Beast boy?" "They thank us and anothing, one Iguanadon told us a warning: Beware the Devil-Rex?" "Shadowcat What's a Devil-Rex?" Raven does not wan't to find out. Then the group moves one back into the jungle but Megalosaurus was not pleased of not having his food and tries to follow them quietly as possible with out them knowing. While the group walks through the forest they were talking about the Devil-Rex until Robin was wack to the tree by a tail of a hungry Ceratosaurus and tow more arived the Blue Beetle fired it but Cyborg told him to not fire at them becuase something else is going to help Robin, a gentle Therizinosaurus. the Ceratosauruses better be warned by Therizinosaurus's gigantic claws. Therizinosaurus slashed them as the the 2 Ceratosaurs retreat while one was wounded and limping away Robin thank the Therizinosaurus as it licked him and the group moved on. Meanwhile Deadpool and his group are still following the large foots as the move ferther the walk on across a fallen tree and the see a water fall and they all saw a group of Baryonyx and they moved on following the tracks who are revealed to be a Tyrannosaurus rex. Meanwhile Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Woverine, Flash, Wasp, Ant-Man, Jean Grey, B'wana Beast are in the herd that Robin and other been with 9hrs ago and B'wana talked to them and went back to tell the group "Wolverine Well?" "Yep, an Ankylosaurus just told me that a group of teen just saved them from Utahraptors and a Megalosaurus." then Ka-Zar, Shanna & Zabu came to welcome them. Jean Grey explained to them why there here, to find the others and the agreed to help, then a Therizinosaurus came out of the forest and the group walked up to it and B'wana asked it if he saw the others and it did and pointed the direction they went then by that moment, Ka-Zar knows where they're going "Ka-Zar They're heading for the Bad Lands." Wasp "What?" "A Dangerous vally, always cloudy, filled with many kind of dangers there lava shafts, rock slides and more." "Shanna There are predators living there." "Ant-Man What kinds? Other Dinosaurs maybe?" "Yes, i've been there many times, i saw groups of Allosaurus, Mapusaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, and Raptors" then all of suden, they all heard a distant roar and frightend Therizinosaurus then B'wana told the group it said The Devil Rex. They need an esier way to get to the Vally "Shanna What is your sugestion, B'wana Beast?" "I have an idea.". Then the whole group are riding on a migrating herd of Brontoaurus, Amargasaurus, and Superaurus, "Wasp Okey, this is your idea, B'wana Beast?" "Ant-Man of course it is. Sauropods are gentle dinosaurs". Meanwhile, Spider-Man, Venom, Robin and the others are almost to the Bad Lands and as the walk, Blue Beetle "Lets keep moving. This place gives me the creeps" then Supergirl hears something in that dark cave and then the group was attack by Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, Carnage, Phage, Agony, Lasher, Riot, ZZZXX and Mayhem as the all tumbled down the rockey hill to a rocky arena and there are 3 lava tubes witch can on on for miles underground if you fell in. Spider-man "Carnage?!" "Venom What are you doing here, Kletus?!?" "Carnage to kill you. What's it look like to?" "Cyborg Why is the little runt doing here??" "Gizmo Whats a matter, robo-whimp? Afriad i might kick your stinkin can? "Just Try!" "Mayhem Remember, boys. We have our orders" "talking to Lasher Is she always this bossey?" "No, she isn't... but yes." "cat Orders from who?" "laughing From Stegron, dudet. Who else..." "shove a rock in his mouth Jeez, Phage keep you mouth shut! No wonder your such a chatterbox!" "Spider-Man Stegron? He's here too?" "Carnage Enough with the questions, everybuddy! Lets' get this party started!" they all fought as Shadowcat tell lockheed to find help. Meanwhile Deadpool and the agents are follow ing the track until a huge red rock "Deadpool Why is there a big red rock in the way" then he stands on top of it "Taylor heard growling Brent, if that was you stomach, you should've had lunch before we left" "Wasn't me" "#2 Ma'am, was Fury trying to transport a dinosaur," "Yes, i think.." then they were all shocked" "Oh, god. Is that who i think it is?" the they pulled out thier guns and blasteres out "Wilson? get off of there, now!" "Aw, C'mon, guys.." then the Dinosaur started to get up behind Deadpool. "..all im sayin' it's nothing but a dumb rock! growling Wh... What the..." Then the red was revealed to be a red T-rex known as Devil Dinosaur! "Roaring" he was real angrey when Deadpool called him a dumb rock "Taylor Devil Dinosaur?!? whats' he doing on this island?" "Jackson I don't know but, RUN!" Devil Dinosaur chomps but misses and roared angrely and the group started to run fast as they can until the slide down into the middle of the nest! Bones all over the place and dead dinosaurs then Devil Dinosaur called his pack, 4 males and 2 females also 5 baby T-rexes. "oh, crap!" then one of the chomped on of the agents! "screaming" "#3 Nooo!! Presten, no!" "Brent we can't! He's gone!" "Taylor Just keep running!" Then Devil Dinosaur and the other 4 males went after them while the females brought thier babies followed them by walking. Meanwhile, On the beach, Lizard arrived band head for the herd of Sauropods fast as the wind through the jungle to find Superman's group. Meanwhile Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Woverine, Flash, Wasp, Ant-Man, Jean Grey, B'wana Beast, Ka-Zar, Shanna and Zabu are still riding the the migrating herd for 14hrs until Wasp saw Lizard on that ledge "Look! There's Dr. Conners!" "Batman Let get down to him, " "Beast Well, this is our stop." then they got on the cliff "bye! Take care of the herd!" Wonder Woman "It's good that your here, Dr. Conners." 'Thank you, Diana. Have you find the others yet? Oh im sorry" Ka-Zar "The Bad Lands are just through those woods" then Lockheed showed up "Grey Lockheed. Your alright! Where are the teens" Then B'wana talk Lockheed "Whats' the matter, little guy? What? There in trouble?! lead the way!" then they all followed Lockheed to the others. Deadpools group is still being chased by Devil Dinosaur and his pack "Jackson Quick head for the herd" they ran twords a huge herd of Stegosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Lambeosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Torosaurus, Charonosaurus, Gallimimus, Corythosaurus, and Triceratops. The whole herd ran from Devil Dinosaur and his pack. soon the ran twords the vally and into the Bad Lands and infront were the paths as the herd went left when Gallimimus went right where the othe group along with one Torosaurus. Meanwhile Agony is beaten the crap out of Supergirl "laughing Whats the matter? Can't fly, Blondie? Well to bad!!" "Groaning Will you please Shut up!" as she punches her in the jaw. Robin threw his disks at Lasher "Is that the best you can do, Boy wonder?" "No. But maybe this!" he air kicked him in the chest Carnage was ready to kill Spider-Man until Superman threw a bowlder at him as the whole group came to help "Are you okey, Peter" "Yep, I'm alright. Thanks, Kal" Zabu pounced on Mammoth and got back up back away "Nice, kitty. Nice, kitty when Zabu roared at him" "Gizmo Quick, Lets get out of here!" "Jinx Well.. Back to the boss" the villains left but the symbiotes stayed behind as they sensed something's coming and sticked to the walls. the team is back together "Batman Good, i'll call for extraction" "Spider-Man Whoe, what about Stegron" "Lizard Wait, Batman. Peter, is that true? Stegron's still here?" "Yes, And it's all thanks to Phage" then they called Deadpool but in behind them was "Aw, Dude! It's that same Megalosaurus again" then they all saw a stampede of Gallimimus running twords them Bwana beast translate what there screaming about and told the group "They said: Run! The devil rex is coming!" Zabu growled in that direction cause something big is coming and the group saw S.H.I.E.L.D. agents got to the team "Woman So there you guys are. Where's Deadpool?" Brent Jackson "panting We ran... fast as we could... Wilson was trying to slow him down down" "Who?" "Can't talk..need...rest" they all saw Deadpool running and screaming like a little girl "Hide, me!" then Devil Dinosaur showed up and "ROOOOAAAR!!!!" then the Megalosaurus ran off and doesn't call him the king for nothing. #'Stegron's Revenge part 2: 'Some of the team was shocked to see Devil Dinosaur again "Wasp Hank, What's he doing here?!" "I don't know. But he doesn't look happy to see us" Wolverine and Spider-Man told Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman about Devil Dinosaur. they all staired at Deadpool because they wan't to know "Grey Wilson, what did you do?" "I called im a dumb rock, i'm so sorry!" "Venom It doesn't matter, there many of us and only one of him" "Count again" the 4 male T-Rexes came and one brought a dead Torosaurus and dropped it then they all engage on the group as An-tMan became Giant-Man and told the team they don't wan't to hurt them then all the raptors was screeching and cawing to the fight as the heroes fight off 5 T-Rexes. Diana had a hard time tring to dodge the T-rex's jaws "Hera!" she grabbed the tail and threw it against the wall. Soon Devil Dinosaur charged at Supergirl and she dodged it letting him ramed against the wall the the wall colasped as behind the wall of rock was a big chunk of Kryptonite and Agony climed down and she put 2 small fragment ib her cap and a pearl in her breast. Then she pushed her down the dark lava shaft "Blue Beetle saw it "Noo! Kara!" but Devil Dinosaur got in the way and chased him. The team is tired and they're surounded by the pack soon the Females and thier 5 babies arrived and sat down and watch. Then they stope when the Rexes hear something else is coming. Congorilla came to the rescue and landed on the ground "Superman! Been well?" "Not much, Bill" "Woman We're glad your here. We need your help" "I know" then Congorilla grew 25ft and fought the T-rexes with Giant-Man's help. Soon the males made a retreat bact to the nest left Devil Dinosaur alone but he never runs away from a fight and got mad and challenged Congorilla (like King Kong vs. T-rex). Then congorilla tossed him down the rocky hill and bashed in a solid wall. The team saw Devil Dinosaur looking at them in anger and roared at them and walked into the jungle to hunt for a better prey. The team thanked Congorilla for the until "Superman Wait, where's Kara?" "Beetle Oh, I almost forgot, she fell down there!" "What?!" "Batman It's a Lava tube. It could go on for miles underground. I can't pin-point Supergirls position." "I have to go get her" "Woman Kal, Don't, you'll fall!" "Spider-Man No, you'll get lost. beside it's to dark down there" "Ka-Zar I know how you feel. She's family to you. But know this: will find her" "Shanna He's right, there are propeply caves into the tunnels on the lower part of the jungle" then Wasp saw 2 female T-rexes came the team was ready to attack but Hank stop them because behind the T-Rxes were babies they just want the dead Torosaurus. they picked it up, and went back to thier nest and the team moved on and Ant-Man notice "It's getting dark soon. We should go". Meanwhile, at Stegron's fortress, Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, Carnage, Phage, Agony, Lasher, Riot, ZZZXX and Mayhem came back to report to stegron. Jinx and Gizmo told him and Sauron the the Justice Avengers are here and told them they were fighting and red T-rex "Stegron Devil Dinosaur? Interesting. Why is he doing on this island? No matter, my servents are still forcing the slaves of building my greatest army." Agony "I even pushed Blondie down the dark hole" "Good, but hope is that of those tunnles are inhabidtid by my formal soldiers, Raptormen. Leave, all of you! Except you, Sauron" then Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, Carnage, Phage, Agony, Lasher, Riot, ZZZXX and Mayhem left the room. "Sauron Master, what do you mean by "raptormen"." "They were once my former army i created long ago, Sauron. Until the fools betrayed me and hide themselve somewhere deep under ground this island"Are you sure there all down there? with the kryptonian female?" "Yes. But they only want peace. Fools!! Now, when is weapon ready?" "In 2 more hours, my master. The workers are still working the ". Meanwhile Kara is unconsciouse with the glowing Kryptonite in the dark. suddenly, dark figures found her and reconixed the S on her chest "It's the symbol again." "Look there! The green rock is hurting her! Get her to the village, quick!" the the mysterious people took Kara to thier village. As tey put her in a bed in one of thier huts, they took the Kryptonite fragment and left her to rest until she wakes up. Kara awakens and see herself inside a hut and sees a Little Raptorboy giving her food "Hey, little guy. What are you doing here?" "I.. brought you some food." "Thank you. Who are you?" "I'm Zentos. Come! there something i have to show you." "Okey, what's the rush?" then she saw the whole vilage along thier to the arena. the inside, they saw the villagers watching the fight as 3 gladiators fight against Gator, a humanoid alligator who is ready to defeat the last one until he stops and looks at Kara slowly then charges at her in anger "Intruder!" Kara dodges from being crushed "Whoe, wait!" #'Marching of the Whirldroids: 'After Cyclops, PlasticMan, HawkMan, Wasp, Supergirl, Jean Grey and Wonder Woman were having a conversation when Spider-Man, Thor, Ant-Man, Batman, IronMan, Green Lanturn and Superman told them that there is a robbery at S.T.A.R. Labs. the Villains were Electro, Blizzard, Solomon Grundy, Clayface, Whirlwind, Absorbing-Man, Volcana, Star Sapphire, Gentleman Ghost, and The Wrecking Crew. They were stealing a Magna Amplifire for Luthor, Baron Zemo and Doc Ock. War Machine and Hawkeye arrived to help the team. "Spider-Man Hey, Max, Whats with the hardware for anyway?" " First, this "hardware" is going to to give the Doc new ideas for the future and second: Stop calling me Max!" "Wrecker Enough chit, chat! Lets' get rid of them then we get the heck outa here!" Whirlwind wanted to attack first but Blizzard told him to guard the divice. Piledriver and Bulldozer both attacked Green Lanturn and Thor, Electro is battling Spider-Man, Volcana is fighting Supergirl and Jean Grey, Batman and Ant-Man were battling Grundy, is fighting Star Sappire, , and PlasticMan, IronMan and HawkMan are battling Clayface and Gentleman Ghost. soon Whirlwind tried to sneak away #'Symbiote Infestation: 'After a S.H.I.E.L.D cruiser was transporting criminals to a S.H.I.E.L.D space staton, Carnage, and his gang are about to spead the symboites all over. Guardsman is gave his men a great thanks for gathering every thug, killer, phyco path and insane criminals "Great job, boys. Every thug on the list!" "# 1 No problem, sir" "#2 What the... Ah, Sir?... Ah, crap! It's Carna..." Carnage stabs throught the agent "Hello, Boys!" "Woo Carnage! Stand down, or we will fire" "Oh, I'm so scared, Not! Lasher, Riot, get them!" "Riot "C'mon, Boys, lets dance!" soon as Lasher and Riot attack the agents, Carnage releases the infected prisoners inside the station (which were infected durning the trip) "Go, spread through the station! Phage, Lead our new friends." "Realy? On it, Dude! Come, Dudes and Dudets. Follow me to the air vents" Phage leads some of the symbiotes through the vents as the others are lead by ZZZXX, Lasher and Agony. Jimmy Woo knows this is going to get worse as he pushes the alarm button and called Dugan and a few other heroes Huntress, Geo-Force, Patriot and Spider-Woman "Dugan, We got Symbiotes in the hanger! Some went through the vents and they're heading for the Bridge! Try to hold them off!" "Under stood, Jimmy. Everyone, Sacure the doors!" soon Dugan and the other agents guards the doors until Symbiote brutes burst through them battering the agents in their way. "Keep firing!" "agent It's no good, Agent Duan. There's to many of them! as the symbiote choaks him" Dum Dum Dugan fell down and air vent leading to a supply closet to hide as Carnage and all the Symbiote spread threw the Station. . Meanwhile, after the destress call, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Captain America, Iron Man, Penance, Black Panther, War Machine, She-Hulk, Supergirl, Thor, Robin, Wasp, Ant-Man, Hulk, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Wolverine, Blue Beetle, Silver Sable, Hawkeye, Spider-Man and Venom are heading for the station in the Quinjet as they are bieng briefed by Clay Quartermain and Cap hasn't called Sharon for 6hrs. As they got inside the hanger and the exit out of the Quinjet, They were shock at what they saw Wasp gasped "Spider-Man My God... It's a massacre! this red and black ooz is everywhere. Venom?" "He's here. I can sense it." Carnage say on the speakers "Hello, Parker! love what i've done with the place?" "Where are you?" "Uh, uh! no spoiless look at the map" the the team look at the map of the station but is was torn apart except the hanger "Hay, thats' cheating! you riped up the map!" "Oops! laughs" Then Iron Man kept calling Guardsman but nothing then Wasp found Jimmy woo under a pile of crates and Wonder Woman "So will split up and search the place in teams" "Thor Nay, This may be not a good desision. Our Enemies would defeat us one by one" "Hawkeye She's right, but how are we going to fight against this? The place is crawling with Symbiotes!" Then Ant-Man invented sonic disruptors that are powered by Vibranium. There are 12 rifles and gloves for Wasp then the team search the station in teams; Batman, Robin, Wasp and Ant-Man will check the Medical section, Thor, Hulk, Wolverine and Blue Beetle will check the Mess Hall, Hawkeye, Green Arrow, Captain America and Black Panther will check the Training Room, Superman, Penance, and Sliver Sabel will search the hallways, Iron Man and War Machine will check the the Armory. Martian Manhunter will stay and guard the Quinjet with Jimmy and the rest of the Agents, Black Canary and She-Hulk will check the the loading docks and Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Spider-Man and Venom will check another part of the hallways and they all left. Meanwhile, on the bridge, where it's big as a football stadium where Carnage made it as his thron to look like a king while all Symbiotes are having a big crazy party. While it goes on, a new Symbiote, Soul tells Carnage "Uh, Boss? they have split into groups" "Hmm. This could be good to our advantage. you 4, keep them busy. and Mayhem and Agony? fetch me Wonder Woman. Ms. Carter is getting lonley up here.". Meanwhile, Thor, Hulk, Wolverine and Blue Beetle search the Mess Hall, Bettle check the menu and todays was Nachos with beef and cheese then they all heard a noise in a supply closet. When they open it, it was Dugan. Dum Dum Dugan explained everything to the stion until "Beetle Uh, guys? here they come!" Then a group of symbiotes came in as Dugan knows that thier his men. Then two more came They were Huntress and Geo-Force as Symbiotes "Huntress?! Geo-Force?! Oh,man what happend to guys?? Uh, oh" then the attack. Meanwhile Wonder Woman's group is looking for survivors "Kara We's been looking for hours and still, we haven't found any buddy" "Venom Woo said we should check to cabins, right (lights turn off for a second and Venom screams loudly)" then they looked at venom "Did just you scream like a little girl?" "No...maybe...can talk about this later?" as the search they knew they're being watched then a Symbiote brute attacks Venom. Spider-Man "Whoe! Look out! then a group of scouts attacks them while Mayhem tries to knockout Wonder Woman with chloroform while she's distracted. "Huh? (muffling)" "Say good night, princess" Supergirl tried to save her but Agony got the drop on her threw through the wall. "Agony Take that blondie! To think who may the most prettiest of all." "Mayhem I'll take her to Carnage. Have fun with your "cat fight" cackles" "She...is...such a hothead." "Now where is... uhh!" "Get up." "Ugh! Did you just slap me?!" "Maybe" then the both where having a cat fight . Meanwhile Batman and his group were looking around the sick bay until they found an agent hiding until a symbiote brute shows up and attacks. Then "Hank Jan, use your gooves!" "What? you said these haven't been tested" "Jan??!" "Okey! I hope theses work" then the symbiote stars to struggle a bit until it seperated from the agent. "Wasp They work. They work!" "groaning What happend?" 'Hank Easy. You'll be alright. We'll get you out of here and your gunna need this" then they lefts the sick bay to regroup with the others. Meanwhile at the Bridge, Diana starts to awake "groans" "Carnage Well, look who's up already?" "Your a monster" "Yeah, yeah, everyone calls me that well, whatcha gunna do" "Sharon Diana!" "Sharon, your alright." "Thanks. So, how is Steve?" "Fine. He was worried about you along the way." "I'm so glad." "Carnage Quite! So love what done with the place?" "It looks like a nightmare, until i'm done with you" Diana struggle as the tendrills retrain her wrists "Don't waste your streagth. Those tendrills are 12 layers thick. You can't break them. Now, Lasher? How our new friends doing" "They're doing just great, boss! He, he, he." "Excellent!" "Diana What do you want with me" Carnage, Riot, Mayhem, Phage, ZZZXX and Lasher laugh "Mayhem We're using as bait, what do your think" "For who?" "Carnage Oh, Don't play dumb with me. I everything about your secret romance with the blue boy scout of matropolis" "What? i do know what your taking about" "Oh, please i can see it in your eyes. I planed a little surprise for Kal-El. Now call him! Bring him to me!!" "Never!" #'Come the Conqeurer: 'Kang the Conqeurer is invading the earth #'HYDRA Strikes!: 'After Gator told Baron Strucker about Dinosaur island, and about Congorilla, He plans an assult on the island and Capture Congorilla. Meanwhile #'Ride On, Graviton!: 'Graviton weakens Supes with Kryptonite and Spidey, Wonder Woman, Iron Man, Batman, Hawkman, Hulk, Thor, Plastic Man, Wasp and Giant-Man must stop him. #'Konvikt's Return!: After Luthor and Baron Zemo heard the reports about a pod crashed in woods out side of Matropolis, they and the others, Cheetah, KGBeast, Copperhead, Killer Croc, Living Laser, Dread Knight, Titanium Man, A.I.M.(MODOC), Crimson Dynamo, Volcana, Clayface, Abomination, Star Sapphire, and Lady Lotus (Who Baron Zemo just picked her up). Meanwhile, on the Watch Tower, Superman and Wonder Woman were doing hand-to-hand combat the as they fought, Jean, Tony and Cyclops were wondering while they're watching. "Jean Hmm, They seemed to be getting along very well." "Tony Yep, they have been dating alot since the conflict with Ultrawoman." "Diana good workout, Kal. Next time try not to go easy on me." "Kal I'll try to remember that" "Glad to hear. (kissing)" then War Machine, Luke Cage, Vixen and Green Lanturn came and Juke told them "Where's Peter at?" "Diana Oh, He told me that he, Kara, Beetle and Static went to see the parade at Matropolis" meanwhile Spider-Man, Blue Beetle, Kara, and Static were watching the parade until Venom shhowed up to watch with them and in the sky they saw Lex and the other villains heading for the entrence of Matropolis then Kara called the the Watchtower. Soon, JARVIs told the team that Kara saw Lex Luthor in matropolis as Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Captian America, Iron Man, Flash, the Fantastic 4, Green Lanturn, Hank Pym, Wasp, Thor, Luke Cage, Ghost Rider, Vision, Hawkeye, Moon Knight, Green Arrow, War Machine and Lizard to investigate. #'Who is Dark Surfer?:' The Dark Surfer appears to attack earth! the Silver Surfer and the team must stop him, but in the end, he reveals to the team that he was Dark Surfer and betrays them. #'A Mermaid Tail:' Feeling left out of the team after letting HYDRA steal technology, Supergirl leaves the Justice League of Avengers and has been transformed into a mermaid by Enchantress (whom Baron Zemo and Loki hired to transform her into) Thor, Superman, Doctor Strange and Odin must turn her back, but she realize that being a mermaid is fun. #'A Battle of Bugs and Lightning: '''After a disasterous mission against Gentleman Ghost, Black Lightning and Blue Beetle get into a fight. So Batman sends them to SHIELD Millitary to learn how to work together. But their trouble with is Baron Strucker and HYDRA. #'The Symbiotic Invasion Part 1: Carnage and his army start an invasion on Earth from a satellite. And the Defenders: JLA end up with the Legion of Supervillains. But know knowing that Carnage isn't controlling the army.' #'The Symbiotic Invasion Part 2: It's the last stand against Carnage, the JLA and LOS work together into stopping the Symbiotes from destroying Earth, and shut off the Satellite from Carnage get his hands on it. Soon Carnage and hs gang weren't the real threat it was Hybrid himself who tricked him. After Hybrids death, Carnage and his friends escapes and swores for revenge with a laugh '''Season 2 #'Basics:' When the new Members of the Legion of Supervillains, Multiplex and Silver Swan steal a Energy inducer for Luther and Strucker with the help of Whirlwind, Grim Reaper, the U-Foes, Firefly, Metallo, Sportsmaster, Mad Man, Man-Killer, Crimson Dynamo, Livewire, Scorpion, Copperhead, Whiplash, and Mysterio. Soon they had company, Superman, Wonder Woman(his fiance), #'Devil Dinosaur on the Loose': #'Hula Cat': Shadowcat heads to Hawaii to learn how to hula dance. In the end, Maria Hill forces Shadowcat to change her identity to Gypsy for the moment. #'Konvikt's Revenge': When 2 guards check on Prisoner #1,556 (Konvokt), They left food for him but inside was Graak #'Batman and Scooby-Doo Meet Again': Batman and Robin cross paths with Scooby-Doo and Mystery Inc. as they try to capture Joker and Penguin. #'All of a Sudan': The Dark Surfer, with the Infinity Sword in his hand, tries to take over Sudan By force. Only Superman can stop him. #'The New Tower of Babel': The divided classes reunited at Metropolis and built a new Tower of Babel in the heart of the city. Ultron forces Mekanique and Futura to destroy the city. #'It's Ahab!': Ahab appears, and, with the evil Great White at his side, Supes and Spidey have no hope to defeat them! Unless Batman, Giant-Man and Lizard help them. In the end, Hank realizes that Ultron is in his head, and decides it was time for him to retire. #'Marvel VS Capcom Fight Party': This episode takes place in the events of the Marvel VS Capcom series. #'Primal Brawl': #'Symbiote Titan': After Carnage and his gang defeated the police and ran twords thier hideout, Phage found a batch of crates floating n the water by the docks and they say "Titan"? #'The Music Miester Strikes': #'The Syndicate Strikes Back!': #??? #'Of Infinity...:' Thanos finds the Infinity Gauntlet, and the one remaining with him is the Mind Stone. #'...and Beyond:' Thanos kidnaps Captain Mar-Vell and traps him into the Soul Stone. #??? #??? #??? #??? #'The Choice of Hank Pym:' Wasp asks Hank if retirement is what he wants But a still want's to be a hero, in the end, he returns to his Superhero career. #??? #??? #'Fate of Destiny:' Thanos has all the Infinity Gems, and Dark Surfer wishes to take the Infinity Gauntlet. In the end, Dark Surfer kills both Thanos and Hank Pym (whom sacrificed himself to help Iron Man defeat Thanos, and to be the husband Wasp wants him to be) #??? #??? #??? #'Dark Surfer's Wrath:' Dark Surfer electrocuses Carnage to death and his gang, and Venom dies. #??? #??? #??? #??? #'Planet Hulk:' Hulk is traveled to a planet known as Sakaar, and is forced to face a game in the Red King's tournament. In the end, the Red King is killed and Hulk stays on Sakaar. #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #'Dark Victory (Part 1):' It's the final battle, with Superman vs Dark Surfer. #'Dark Victory (Part 2):' Superman is turned into Gold Superman by Dark Surfer. Photo Gallery Category:Superheroes Category:Something better than Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue Category:Television Series Category:Hub Shows Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Action